Those Smiles Are Only For Him
by LivinJgrl123
Summary: Tsubaki loves Black Star. And she's about to find out if he loves her back. *One-shot*


_**Disclaimer.**__**  
**_

_**I'm sorry it's been almost a month since I've written anything on here. On second thought, scratch that. I'm not so sorry. My inspiration has been stolen again, and it might not be till all this stupid end-of-the-year testing at my school stops till I actually start updating again, but I'll try to get in something before June. I know I'm going to fail the math end-of-course thingy (math is not my thing). I already forgot all that complicated crap. **__**How are you all, by the way? I hope you're well. **__**I haven't been away from FF. net very much, I've mostly been reading fics, watching "Teen Wolf," beta-ing and writing on FictionPress, fangirling as usual over characters that don't exist (but we all know they should). Oh. And I also rediscovered P!ATD. My new favorites are Kaleidoscope Eyes and Hurricane :D**_

_**By the way, this is my first Soul Eater-verse fic. I apologize if I screw anything up. If you can let me know how I did, that'd be great :)**_

_**By the way, this won't make much sense...**_

* * *

Tsubaki was waiting for Black Star with Maka outside the academy. She was a bit nervous; she was tapping her foot every few seconds and kept shifting her school books from one arm to the other, over and over again as Maka chatted about the test they had taken that day in Sid's class. She had no idea that Maka was doing a terrible job at distracting her from her current dilemma: Tsubaki had no idea how to tell Black Star how she really felt about him.

As Maka went on, the taller weapon beside her nodded absently when expected to, but her mind was in another place.

It sounded stupid, yes, because she was his weapon, and partner, and they had known each other for a long while now, and they both trusted each other with their lives, but she had no idea _how_ she could say it.

Maka and Soul had been dating for a while. Like, a few months, and things were going great for them. They made sure they weren't totally open about it at the academy and in public, but if you knew what to look for - the occasional glance, the swift brush of a hand over a cheek, a quick peck on the cheek, or something so small you might have ordinarily missed it - you could see that Soul and Maka had fallen head over heels with the each other, even if the idea of that happening made Soul mutter something about being "so uncool to fall head over heels".

Black Star... was Black Star. She had developed feelings that made her feel for Black Star like Maka felt for Soul. And it was bothering her. Apparently, no words had needed to be said when Soul and Maka had decided to become a couple. Tsubaki knew that they'd spent most of that particular rainy weekend _indoors_. She wasn't jealous of them by any means, but she _did_ wish she could just tell Black Star how she felt like Maka had _after_ she and Soul had spent the weekend _indoors_ (just the thought of that made the weapon's cheeks turn a bright pink).

"Tsubaki!" Maka hissed suddenly, snapping her friend out of her thoughts. "He's coming!"

Of course Maka knew how Tsubaki felt. And of course, she wanted to help, but there wasn't much she could do, other than be supportive in the hopes that Black Star might return the weapon's feelings.

Tsubaki saw Soul and Black Star coming towards them, and even though they were a long ways away from them, she could still hear her meister yelling something about being such a god, and she knew by the way Soul was glaring at him that he wanted him to shut up.

An odd sort of warmth filled her chest. Her expression softened, and a small smile appeared on her lips. The image of him proclaiming his godly-ness was endearing, and less and less she found herself sighing whenever he jumped up on a table during a meal to proclaim just how godly he was._  
_

This, of course, did not go unnoticed by Maka, who gave her a scowl. If she wasn't Tsubaki, she figured that she would have been Maka-chopped for looking like such a lovesick puppy. But she was a lovesick weapon, and lovesick weapons weren't usually doing their best as a weapon when they were lovesick. Or at least, that's what Maka thought.

Maka watched her friend closely, and elbowed her none too kindly in the side. Tsubaki snapped out of whatever it was she had going on inside of her head (Maka would snicker later on and call it being in love with a total idiot who thought himself a god among men, which he probably was to his weapon in way way or another) and glared at Soul, who, as he got closer to the two girls, looked insanely guilty about something.

Maka and Soul had been trying to help Tsubaki find a way to tell Black Star how she felt about him, and had been sworn to secrecy. The Thompson sisters knew as well, but it seemed like Soul had been the one to let the cat out of the bag, because there was no other reason why he would like _that_ guilty.

Maka literally growled at him when he got close enough to hear, and he gave her a sheepish look, muttering, "I know that so uncool of me" which was probably the best apology she'd get out of him. Both sets of eyes went to Tsubaki, who was smiling at Black Star like she always had, but it seemed almost sad now.

Black Star looked exceptionally happy, which sort of threw Tsubaki off. He grinned and waved at her as the two boys came to a stop, but said nothing about how godly he was or how amazing he was compared to everyone else. Maka immediately grabbed her weapon's arm and began dragging him away from Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star looked amused while his own weapon looked very confused. Was there something she was missing? Why was Maka suddenly so angry? Maybe it was best to ask later... or maybe she would find out.

"How was the make-up exam?" Tsubaki asked quietly as they started on their way towards Tsubaki's apartment. He practically lived in it; there was no sense in _not_ sharing an apartment, like Soul and Maka had before they had been a couple.

"It was fine - but I was way too awesome to take it," her meister seemed to be pouting, which she found strangely endearing. "Don't they know that a god doesn't need to make up a stupid exam?"

"I did, you know," she said softly.

"A god's weapon shouldn't have to either!" he declared, marching down the street with a confidence that was extremely hard to match, and only her meister seemed to possess it.

This made her smile softly again. It was a smile she only openly allowed on her face when Black Star's back was turned, so he wouldn't see how completely in love with him she was.

Sighing sadly, she continued to follow him, touched by his words as he began to ramble on and proclaim that one day everyone would bow before him and he would be known as the greatest man alive, and that Tsubaki would be the greatest weapon anyone had ever seen. This made her blush. Usually, he wasn't so inclusive in his (utterly adorable) rants, which she was just fine with, and not to mention use to, but this was nice, too. It made her wonder what Soul had done that had been 'so uncool'. It also made her wonder if that had anything to do with his current attitude; he seemed almost lighter, now. He seemed... _happier_ than usual.

She had no idea why.

Black Star, on the other hand, knew why. Soul had slipped up, and had let slip that Tsubaki was in love with her meister. Now, for any mere mortal, this might have been a shock, or a bad thing. It had come as a shock, for about four seconds, before Black Star had pumped his fists in the air with an unmatched flare of emotion that proved to Soul that he felt the _exact_ same way about his weapon as she did for her meister. Of course, she had no idea he knew, and he had the best plan ever - a god _always_ had the best plan, and his was by far _the_ best plan that had ever been thought up in the history of the universe.

He was going to kiss her.

And she wasn't going to see it coming.

Black Star had no idea how long Tsubaki had liked him as he had liked her, but after Soul had slipped up, he had clearly stated that "she loves you because she loves the idiot that you'll always be" and that had been rebuked by a rant of how godly he was and was going to be someday. He had felt that way for a long while now. Not forever, no, not at all for that long - but long enough to know that he knew he could kiss her, and he knew she would like it, and then everything would be awesome, because Tsubaki was amazing, whether she knew it or not, and then - and then -

Well, he couldn't get ahead of himself here. He still had to kiss her.

"Let's take a shortcut," he said suddenly, "gods like me don't like going the long way."

Tsubaki opened her mouth to protest, but closed it and sighed, following him as he cut through an alley. It was a shortcut, yes, Tsubaki realized as her eyes focused on the head of blue hair, trying to ignore all the creep shadows lurking all around her. She didn't particularly like dark places, especially after all that business with the Kishin Asura and Lady -

Black Star whirled around, cutting off her train of thought as she suddenly found hands on her shoulders as something warm pressed against her open mouth.

It took her a moment to realize that _Black Star_ was **kissing** her.

It was a simple, lovely, short kiss that she would normally would have treasured till she was dead and gone if she hadn't been so _shocked_.

Before she could respond, however, he pulled away, and grinned at her as a blush began to climb her cheeks. He looked perfectly content with what he had just done, and he looked thoroughly pleased at the reaction he had gotten out of her.

But did this mean...

did this mean that he loved her, too?

Black Star's grin widened. "Come on," he said simply, his hand snatching her own as he began dragging her out of the alley. Still shocked - and filled with a strange warmth that started in her chest that spread throughout her entire body - she could only stumble after him, a huge, dorky grin on her face as she suddenly found herself being pulled through a crowd towards her apartment.

Maybe it was safe to say that he loved her.

Black Star looked back at her once, and only once, and in his gaze, there was something in it that made her swallow, hard, and it made something in her stomach twist, sending a small shudder through her body. But it also held some sort of promise that she couldn't quite read, couldn't quite focus on - and whatever the hell it was, it made her grin turn into a soft smile, one of those soft smiles that her meister was going to come to love some day.

Yeah.

It was safe to say that he loved her, too.


End file.
